clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:United States of Antarctica
Hey, could someone upload the flag of the USA? 14:56, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Flag Nix that last post, I am now a user and will soon upload the flag. Explorer 767 20:04, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Ally of USA Due to Global warming,Many penguins of CP have migrated to an uncharted area which has been named Freezeland.I Triskelle have become the leader and Would like that the USA would ally and eventually let Freezeland join. .Triskelle3 19:15, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Freezeland Dear President Triskelle, I am Explorer 767 of the South Pole Council. We would be delighted to welcome you into the USA. Please tell us the location of Freezeland and we will gladly add your republic to our country. Sincerely, Explorer 767 P.S. You have been invited to be Freezeland's delgate on the South Pole Council. 20:31, 1 November 2008 (UTC) No New States If you want to add a new state, please leave a message on my talk page or this talk page. And don't expect to see your state on the list; the USA is running out of room on the map. Thank you! Explorer 767 18:47, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Nix that post. The USA has now officially run out of room on the map, any attempts to make a new state will be deleted. Explorer 767 00:05, 5 November 2008 (UTC) How about islands?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς The Wrong Questions 05:17, 2 January 2009 (UTC) P.S.:Can you unprotectit this page has no real reason to be protected. Capitals? Shouldn't we make capitals for all the states? I mean, the Sub-Antarctic Islands have a capital (CP) and Freezeland has a capital. What do you think? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 13:56, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Good idea. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:32, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Emblem/Coat of Arms May you not hestiate to place a coat of arms or an emblem for the USA, like the USA in America? --Alex001 15:33, 3 January 2009 (UTC) (User talk:Alex001| Consider yourself...kissed! ]]) It gets bigger I was in science class today and found out that in some seasons Antarctica can double is size due to the surrounding seas freezing over! --Spy Guy Pers 00:31, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Haha. In those days, I suppose the real estate industry goes big on selling limited edition igloos (more space)! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:36, 17 January 2009 (UTC) --Spy Guy Pers 00:37, 17 January 2009 (UTC)Probably. Back.--DaHappyface 00:38, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Freezeland Language/ Queen Maud Land Guess what i found out! Well, I made penguinian actually norwegian, which i speak fluently. And the territorial claim Freezeland is in in real life, Queen Maud Land, is owned by norway! Huh! How ironic eh‽ [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 01:35, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Hey.. Could you make state flags for all the states? --Alex001 15:01, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Weddell How come Weddell doesn't have any electorial votes. I think South Pole City should only have 10 votes and we should give the left over five to Weddell. That way it still adds up to 100. --Karazachi 20:45, 2 March 2009 (UTC)Karazachi Ha ha ha ha ha.. I love the USA anthem, not just because I am a huge Bowling for Soup fan! -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 00:36, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Im also planning to make a EU parody made up of the Free Republics called the "Antarctican Union". -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 00:37, 5 March 2009 (UTC) YOU can make a parody of the EU but I'' can't make a parody on the soviet union caled the Snowy Union! In the words of our webmaster "this is not the parody wiki." --Karazachi 02:12, 10 March 2009 (UTC)Karazachi Nothing needs to be in here somewhere. Can you add Nothing in? It's controlled by the USA,, so maybe it's a state.-Kwiksilver 07:48, 18 March 2009 (UTC) New North Etana and United Penguin's Republic New North Etana is a state and they've not been added in. Can somone add it in? Also the United Penguin's Republic became a Free Republic; could someone add that in too? --The Leader 14:21, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Corrections I corrected some information including New North Etana. It may be worth 5 votes, is this okay? --[[User:Idoreconise|'Idoreconise']] (My Talk here!) 18:29, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Free Reps I think we should stop making free republics. We have more of them than states. They should be part of staates, since most are small islands. Tommy Bommy 23:36, 16 April 2009 (UTC) .OGG for USA? Has someone read out USA in .ogg format? Because I would like to. Reply back on my talk page. -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 18:24, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Rock Union Is the Rock Union a free republic. They've already applied in the South Pole Council. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:39, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Nice Page I just wanted to say this is a good page. Thanks to the creator, and the editors! NEW ANTHEM! Let's face it -- the USA's anthem doesn't fit well. We need a new, upbeat, and energetic anthem. SO...... Any suggestions? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template'' 19:24, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ---- Please sign your suggestion and provide a link to it. * Suggest an anthem! *Gitchee Goo Extended --- This guy ROCKS talk.......If you dare........ 03:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC) *Well, how 'bout Gloria Can You Waddle? -- Sanchonachos RULZ!! -- The Maple Leaf Forevah!! 03:21, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Ed Island Can someone put Ed Island on the Map? Specifically somewhere north of Club Penguin Island? [[User:EDFan12345|EDFan12345 likes Yams]]I Like Yams 22:44, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Put Xorai on enemeys Why isnt he on,he could cause ALOT of destruction,he cna take over club penguin in a coffe break :/ and the onyl thign that could stop in is A: darktan (LOLZ why would he help you,he could own xorai as soon as he wins as he will be only one left who can fight back) B: Nightmare C: Trisklee's water amulet,the only weakness the clone shave aside from super rare hot sauce foudn only in Xorai's base --Corai 21:44, November 17, 2009 (UTC) It's for enemy groups not individuals. Plus, Xorai couldn't do much harm. Imagine having the DTA members! -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 22:01, November 17, 2009 (UTC) His army is called Xorai -_- and also,check Xorai base,his clones,and himself and Xara,put it together and he can OWN unprepared people,only people like freezeland or schoodlepeep could survive a sudden invasion (so basicly only large countrys would survive) Jelly! he even has his own artifical amulets --Corai 22:04, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Not good enough. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 22:52, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ---- -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 22:52, November 17, 2009 (UTC) If theres enough room, can 12yz12ab have a part of the USA? It will be called the 12yz12ab state or the land of awesome inventions.--12yz12ab Talk to me 01:37, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Id doubt that, but maybe a underground country? --Corai was here : [:-). 01:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :YOUR THE BEST CORAI! Lets make it an underground country.--12yz12ab Talk to me 12:46, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, no room. Try making up your own island and we'll make it a Free Republic. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 01:51, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Can 12yz12ab have an underground state under the USA? For the title read where this conversation started.--12yz12ab Talk to me 16:18, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok whatever lets just make it an island.--'Yours "Falsely",'12yz12ab Talk to me 00:25, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Dan's Island Hello Fellows! Can my island be part of the USA (Free Republic, mind you). It is the base to a major USA government water based crime solving agency I mean... EASTSHIELD! Yours Randomly, PS: You have to, I bribed Benny :) I would no longer want to be a free republic of the USA. I, the country of MAI, would no longer want to be a free republic of the USA and wants to be like Waffleland; a free republic. We also deny the fact that we are part of the United Penguin's Republic. --MAI WE NEED A REVAMP Check out MAI for my organization of the sections of USA. It would be much more convienient. Alex001 [[User talk:Alex001|'('''eliminate my loneliness]] ⊘ respond to my annoucements ⊘ view my character ⊘ [[Talk:Alex12345a|talk to my character')''']] 15:20, June 20, 2010 (UTC)